


Царствие Божие

by RoksiG



Category: Robin Hood (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мы согнали две с половиной тысячи мусульман. Мужчин, женщин, детей… Девушка у моих ног связанная посмотрела на меня. В ее глазах не было страха, не было злости, лишь жалость ко мне. Она знала: прозвучит приказ, наши мечи опустятся на них. И в ту минуту мы отречемся от Бога… И Бог от нас отвернулся".<br/>Этому человеку суждено остаться в истории под именем "Робин Гуд"<br/>Примечание: Данный текст является фанфиком к фильму Ридли Скотта «Робин Гуд»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Царствие Божие

— Марьям…

Тихий нежный голосок девушки был похож на звон колокольчика, но для Робина прозвучал как церковный колокол. Он и не ожидал, что юная красавица хоть когда-то ответит на его болтовню. Скорее всего, она даже не понимала, что он говорит. Да и кто он такой — простой солдат, а она точно из местной знати. Отчего-то она не испытывала того страха, который вызывали у других люди славного короля Ричарда. И не зря. Хотел бы Робин забыть глаза молодой женщины, чуть постарше этой, прижимающей к своей груди своего первенца. Мертвого. Мать предпочла задушить собственное дитя, только бы не отдать его на поругание чудовищам. Странной же девушке из Акры все было нипочем, как будто не было долгой осады и падения ее родного города. Каждый день, не обращая на охранников никакого внимания, она поднималась на башню с роковым названием Проклятая и долго смотрела на море. Еще совсем ребенок, она бы могла пока не покрывать голову, однако предпочитала кутаться с головой в огромный шелковый изар — символ того, что она уже достаточно взрослая и что с нею следует считаться.

Ее звали Марьям. Это не так сложно было узнать. Ее родители ушли вместе с гарнизоном неверных, вынужденно оставив любимое чадо как заложника. Почему девушка каждый день поднималась на башню, можно было только предположить. Самое простое — она выглядывала своего любезного, одного из морских разбойников, из-за которых в лагере христиан приходилось голодать. Хотя какие они разбойники, это их земля и их воды, а в Акре оставались их родные, может, потому Бог снисходительно смотрел на то, что осажденным везло больше наполнить свой желудок, а солдатам пополнить арсенал, чем честным крестоносцам. Зато у них не обходилось без забавных случаев. Как-то Робину удалось обыграть некого рыцаря и оставить его без коня. Выкупать жеребца тот не собирался. Потому благородное животное просто-напросто съели. Проигравший, хмурясь, но не пытаясь остановить разошедшихся перед предстоявшим пиршеством солдат, присоединился к трапезе. Такая честь есть с благородным лордом, но пред голодом все равны. Жертва несчастного животного не оказалось напрасной. Никто из всей компании не помер и не слег с болезнью, а ведь хворь не пощадила даже самого короля Ричарда.

Что вообще они здесь забыли? Вроде как пытаются отыскать Царствие небесное. А оно на самом деле там, где глаз ласкает бесконечная зелень лесов и полей, где синь озер и коварная топь болот. Там, где дом. Хотя есть ли он у бродяги без роду без племени? Так, размытые воспоминания о чем-то далеком и уже не очень реальном.

Робин рассказывал все это девушке, потому что неловко было нести дозор и делать вид, что не замечает ее так, как не замечала его она. Еще потому, что она была человеком из другого мира, и дело не в вере или рождении, просто в ней не было войны, которая текла по жилам вместо крови во всех остальных.

— Наверно уже пора бы и познакомиться... — Как-то не вовремя куснула блоха, заставляя неловко дернуть головой. Иногда слова, на которые никогда не отвечали, казались глупыми. Не святая же эта девушка, чтобы перед нею исповедоваться. А раз так, то это все равно, что с морем разговаривать. Или с чайкой, горделиво вышагивающей по стене башни. – Вы, леди, приходите сюда, как на свидание, а даже имени моего не знаете. Робин Лонгстрайд собственной персоной, лучник на службе короля Ричарда, — он для убедительности стукнул себя ладонью по груди.

— Марьям, — она полуобернулась и чуть опустила край накидки так, что на некоторое время он мог увидеть полностью ее лицо: чувственный изгиб губ, как натянутый лук, тонкий нос с небольшой горбинкой и ямочки на щеках, когда она улыбнулась.

Он стоял очарованный и озадаченный: неужели она все понимала и молчала, что-то замышляя. Наболтал он много такого, что не только врагу, но и соратнику слышать не следовало. Хотя имеющий глаз и так видел все. Марьям, чуть склонив к плечу голову, посмотрела на него с любопытством, потом добавила что-то на своем языке и, поправив изар, снова отвернулась к морю.

Потом уже выяснилось, что ни слова она не знала по-английски. Тем забавнее было, когда она, указав на что-то, произносила это по-своему, а потом пыталась повторить это же за Робином, смешно коверкая.

Между ними всегда было несколько шагов. Робин даже не думал о том, чтобы хотя бы прикоснуться к девушке, но эти нехитрые разговоры, а чаще молчание невольно их сближали. Думать о чем-то большем не имело смысла: скоро эти встречи закончатся. Вот-вот должны были доставить выкуп за заложников.

Тот день настал, но все случилось совсем по-другому. Проклятые двести тысяч базантов так и не были уплачены. Такая вот насмешка бога: из более двух тысяч заложников Робину предстояло казнить именно Марьям. Кто-то молил о пощаде, кто-то проклинал палачей, кто-то молился или просто плакал, а она - простоволосая, со связанными за спиной руками, в одной нижней камизе, из-за чего казалась совсем хрупкой,смотрела на своего убийцу: без ненависти, а с жалостью, как будто это она его хоронила, а не сама должна была покинуть этот свет. Глупая девчонка, так и не успевшая распробовать жизнь.

Решение было молниеносным и опасным. Накрутив на ладонь ее длинные волосы, Робин грубо встряхнул и развернул жертву, заставляя встать на колени. «Когда все упадут – падай и ты. Лежи и не двигайся», - шепнул на ухо. Догадается, если хочет жить. Одновременно между стиснутыми веревкой запястьями сунул мизерикорд – вот и пригодился выигрыш, полученный в одной удачной игре. Уловку удалось скрыть за широкими рукавами камизы.

Подали знак готовности. Солдаты подняли мечи...

Умница Марьям все поняла правильно: скатилась к падавшим обезглавленным мертвецам в ров. Может, просто потеряла сознание, а может, решила, что жить все-таки стоит – пусть и так принимая спасение.

— Зачем эта бесполезная резня? — вечером, когда, вроде бы, все успокоилось, ворчал Малыш Джон. — Мы же не только неверных убивали. Собственными руками казнили и наших братьев. Что другое сделает Саладин с пленными христианами, как только весть дойдет…

— Не ценишь собственную шкуру, раз языком треплешь? — шикнул на него кто-то из товарищей.

— Вернешься за девкой? — заговорщицки поинтересовался болтун Джон у Робина. — Если будет благодарной и ласковой — ребята даже дадут ей по монетке. И накормим, как королеву. Если ее спрятать, то можно получить хороший выкуп за нее.

— Какой выкуп можно получить с мертвеца? — прервал его Робин.

— Ну ладно, — разочарованно пожал плечами Джон.

Не все оказались такими чувствительными, как Джон. Жизнь в лагере шла своим чередом. Робину же в тот вечер не везло в игре настолько, что его чуть было не заподозрили в мошенничестве. Видимо, так Господь показывал, что недоволен его деянием. Впрочем, какая разница. Робин все равно оставался при своем мнении: малодушием было бы исполнить приказ, а не дать девчонке еще один шанс. Кто знает, может, очнувшись среди трупов, она повредилась умом. Может, ее прикончили шастающие в округе мародеры, а может, ей удалось выбраться. Теперь ее жизнь и смерть, и жизнь и смерть Робина Лонгстрайда шли разными дорогами.

Известий об ответной казни не последовало. Саладин сохранил жизнь христианских заложников. Может, это было осознание мудрым лидером бессмысленности кровавых жертв, может, стремление показать врагам, вещающим об идеалах рыцарства, что собой представляет истинное благородство, а может, и плата за одну спасенную жизнь…


End file.
